Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama Get Kooky and the Dream Princess/Shreeky Gets Grounded
Summary Cast *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Shreeky *Jimmy Five *Smudge *Mammy-Two Shoes Transcript *(July 15, 2017) *Kento Koshiba: Hey, Inuyasha and Kagome *Inuyasha: Yes, Kento Koshiba? *Kento Koshiba: Can me and Asako Kageyama get Kooky and the Dream Princess *Kagome: Yes, it is because you both behave at The Lion King Broadway. *Kento Koshiba: Thanks, Inuyasha and Kagome. *Inuyasha: You're welcome. *Kagome: You're welcome. *Kento Koshiba: Come on, Asako-san. We must go to a bus stop. *Koshiba and Asako Kageyama soon went to a bus stop and a bus arrived to bring them to a DVD store next to a largest GoAnimate Omega Cinemas that is about 10 million times larger and bigger than the New South China Mall. *Mom: Jimmy Five and Smudge, how dare you watch Cars 3?! You were supposed to watch Woody Woodpecker! but you do not know anything about Sausage Party on DVD for you! When we get home when I turn on the largest flat screen TV in your bedroom, I will change the channel from Danny Phantom on Nicktoons to Arthur on PBS Kids! *Jimmy Five: (running away while his parents chase them)!:Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (X50) *Smudge: Why does this always happen to us? *Store Clerk: Welcome to the DVD Store, how may I help you? *Kento Koshiba: Can me and my girlfriend my age, Asako Kageyama have Kooky and the Dream Princess on DVD? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *Asako Kageyama: Thank you. *Kento Koshiba: Thank you. *Koshiba headed back to his house with Asako Kageyama. Kento Koshiba is in his bedroom with his girlfriend his age, Asako Kageyama and they are ready to watch Kooky and the Dream Princess on DVD. *Asako Kageyama: Yes, we can't wait to watch Kooky and the Dream Princess. We happily watched that movie with our friends and classmates in 2011 *Kento Koshiba: Yeah, the nicest part about you was that you comforted me everytime I cried during the saddest part of The Lion King at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. *Kikko Hayashida: Hey, Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama, before you both watch Kooky and the Dream Princess on DVD, Akio Toriyama and I have something to tell you, but you two are not in trouble. *Mammy-Two Shoes: Shreeky got Inside Out on DVD. *Kento Koshiba: What?! Shreeky is so going to get it! *Shreeky: Oh no! It's Shimajirō Shimano and some of his friends!! I'm so busted! *Mammy Two-Shoes: OH!! (X40) Shreeky, how dare you brought Inside Out on DVD while grounded!!! You know better than to buy Inside Out in DVD when Kento Koshiba and Asako Kageyama brought Kooky and the Dream Princess!!! And also, you know that DVD of Inside Out was made by Pixar!!! *Akio Toriyama: Kikko Hayashida is right!! You were supposed to get Kooky and the Dream Princess on DVD, but no!! You completely disobeyed us!! *Kikko Hayashida: That's it!! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! I'm going to return Inside Out on DVD back to Walmart and tell the store manager not to let you get any movies made by Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Viacom, Nelvana, DreamWorks, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky, FUNimation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Van Beuren, Video Brinquedo, Sony Pictures Animation, Hasbro, Ubisoft, Mojang, Activision, Scott Cawthon and Midway and you will never get it back ever again!! *Hayashida soon angrily took the Inside Out DVD away from Shreeky and went to Walmart to return it *Shreeky: Noooooooooooooo!! *Kento Koshiba: Now you will watch Kooky and the Dream Princess with us again and that is final! *Shreeky: But, I do not like Kooky because he is the worst character in the adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3! *Shimajirō: Too bad, this is what you'll get for misbehaving at Burger King and making me cry yesterday! *Shimajirō: When I order The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Barney, Caillou, Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Balto, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Chloe's Closet, Thomas the Tank Engine, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Super Why, Wreck-it Ralph, Tangled, Pocahontas, Aladdin, Mulan, Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, The Great Mouse Detective, Monica's Gang, Moana, Little Einsteins, Frozen, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sid the Science Kid, Bambi, Special Agent Oso and Woody Woodpecker DVDs from Amazon, go to bed now and starting tomorrow, you'll watch The Lion King with me and my friends and classmates! Category:Shreeky's grounded Days